Valses de Vienne
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [PruAus UA] 1870. C'était une nuit pluvieuse de novembre, une nuit que Gilbert avait attendue pendant cinq ans. Ce serait la nuit qui lui rendrait Roderich après cinq années de séparation. Ce fut la nuit qu'il espéra ne pas avoir vécue.


Bonjour tout le monde!

Disclaimer : les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. _Valses de Vienne_ est une chanson de François Feldman dont j'ai emprunté le titre.

TA-DA~ Aujourd'hui, j'ai 18 ans! On sait tous ce que ça implique sur le rating (légal) de mes lectures, n'est-ce pas? x) Bref, j'avais envie de poster cet OS pour l'occasion. J'avais un peu besoin d'un prétexte et d'une date butoir, aussi.

Je vous présente donc ce One-Shot PruAus que j'ai commencé il y a bien longtemps déjà, et terminé le 25/12/15. Je l'ai écrit en freestyle, mais en m'inspirant toutefois un peu de la chanson _Valses de Vienne_.

Résumé : 1870. C'était une nuit pluvieuse de novembre, une nuit que Gilbert avait attendue pendant cinq ans. Ce serait la nuit qui lui rendrait Roderich après cinq ans de séparation. Ce fut la nuit qu'il espéra ne pas avoir vécue.

Pairing : PruAus

Personnages : Prusse, Autriche, Hongrie, Italie

Contexte : la décennie 1860/1870 a été une période de guerres incessantes pour la Prusse. Entre la Guerre des Duchés (1864), la Guerre Austro-Prussienne (1866) et la Guerre Franco-Prussienne (1870), Gilbert Beilschmidt, Lieutenant de l'armée prussienne, trouve un moment pour rentrer là où il a laissé son coeur: en Autriche.

Playlist : www . youtube playlist ? list =PLiAGOJyChRm3zhPs7xudeiXknIvHo4Ohm

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez :D Les reviews sont bienvenues, surtout aujourd'hui~

* * *

Valses de Vienne

Un cavalier solitaire chevauchait à bride abattue. Il pleuvait à verses, faisait nuit noire, et le chemin de campagne boueux semblait interminable.

Il aurait pu attendre le matin. Il aurait peut-être dû. Mais il avait trop hâte que pour attendre et se retourner sans cesse dans un lit sans jamais trouver le sommeil.

A peine rentré au pays, après plusieurs longs mois de campagne militaire loin de chez lui, Gilbert Beilschmidt s'était donc remis en route.

Cinq ans.

Il avait attendu cette nuit pendant cinq longues années, cinq ans sous les drapeaux, cinq années durant lesquelles la perspective de cette froide nuit de novembre ne l'avait pas quitté.

Et enfin, elle était arrivée.

Cette nuit, après cinq ans de séparation, il allait retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Chaque minute, chaque seconde le rapprochait de lui. Chaque foulée réduisait la distance entre lui et ce manoir esseulé de province, théâtre de leurs amours, où Gilbert avait promis de retourner une fois libéré de ses obligations militaires, où Roderich lui avait promis de l'attendre.

La pluie martelait le chemin de terre et le visage de Gilbert. Trempé, il guidait tant bien que mal sa monture lancée à toute allure.  
Et enfin, enfin! apparut devant lui la silhouette d'un manoir, isolé quelque part dans la campagne de la région de Vienne.

Le cavalier arrêta son destrier et l'emmena à l'écurie.  
Lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau face à la grande bâtisse, un détail le frappa.

Le manoir était illuminé, chaque fenêtre témoignait de la clarté qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Gilbert fronça les sourcils.

Il connaissait l'occupant mieux que quiconque.

De nature calme, discrète et solitaire, Roderich Edelstein était un jeune aristocrate de vingt-cinq ans maintenant, fils unique d'un couple issu des plus hautes sphères de l'aristocratie viennoise. Asthmatique et de santé fragile, ses parents lui avaient fait don de ce modeste château de province pour qu'il puisse y vivre au grand air, loin de l'air vicié de la capitale qui dégradait sa santé.

Et c'était là qu'en solitaire, il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait, partagée entre lectures, balades en forêt et longues séances de piano.

Et ce fut là que, sept ans plus tôt, une réception fut organisée pour célébrer les dix-huit ans du jeune noble. Là que toute la haute bourgeoisie autrichienne, toutes les relations et connaissances de la famille Edelstein, s'étaient retrouvées dans l'allégresse, par une nuit semblable d'orage, ce qui fit naître un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres de Gilbert.

Ce fut là, aussi, que deux personnes seulement ne semblèrent pas partager la bonne humeur générale.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, d'une part, à l'époque fringuant et jeune sous-officier de l'armée prussienne, qui songeait à une gloire prochaine et imminente qu'il ne pouvait faire attendre pour de futiles mondanités, et d'autre part… Le principal intéressé lui-même. Roderich Edelstein, en effet, exécrait la foule, et encore plus en être le centre de l'attention.

Unis dans leur ennui, les deux jeunes hommes avaient trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque.

Ils avaient tous deux trouvé cette rencontre fortuite très amusante, et avaient engagé la conversation.  
Ce qui avait marqué le début d'une amitié aussi profonde que surprenante. Par la suite, Gilbert avait souvent séjourné au château entre deux campagnes.

Et un beau jour, les deux nobles avaient trouvé le courage de s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques.

Et un autre jour, au printemps, après un hiver d'amour, de proximité et de chaleur, Gilbert avait été contraint de partir pour des contrées étrangères et des campagnes qui ne lui avaient laissé aucune opportunité de revenir voir Roderich.

Lors de son départ, ce dernier lui avait fait une promesse.

 _Je ne quitterai pas ce manoir. Je t'attendrai. Dès que tu seras libre… Reviens-moi. Je t'attendrai. Je te le promets._

Et Gilbert avait promis à son tour.

Soit. Le soldat pouvait donc affirmer en toute connaissance de cause que Roderich n'était pas le genre à illuminer le manoir des caves aux combles. Que du contraire, Gilbert en était certain.

Gilbert inspira profondément. Il leva les yeux vers les hautes fenêtres, les balcons. Dieu savait s'il avait attendu l'instant où il lui serait donné de les contempler à nouveau, de s'y tenir à nouveau.

Il gravit les quelques marches menant à une imposante porte double, qu'il entrouvrit pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il voulait surprendre Roderich, capturer l'expression de son visage au moment de leurs retrouvailles et la graver à jamais dans son esprit, naturelle, sans qu'il ait pu la travailler en allant accueillir un Gilbert qui aurait été annoncé.

Et pour cela, le Prussien n'avait pas peur de fouiller le manoir tout entier…

Beilschmidt ôta ses bottes de cavalier crottées jusqu'aux mollets, par respect pour les domestiques de Roderich, et, à pas de loup, s'aventura plus avant dans le manoir.

De plus en plus intrigué, il distingua bientôt la rumeur de rires, de conversations, d'applaudissements…  
Et la musique.

Les notes claires, précises et parfaites d'un piano s'élevaient dans l'atmosphère et inondaient le manoir d'un air de valse.

L'équation était simple. Roderich donnait probablement un réception ou un concert. Gilbert avait mal choisi son jour, lui qui voulait se retrouver seul avec son amant pour célébrer dignement son retour et leurs retrouvailles…

"Monsieur Gilbert!" fit une voix étonnée sur la gauche du soldat.

Il tourna la tête.

"Feli!" s'exclama-t-il.

Il se précipita sur le domestique avec un rire joyeux, heureux de retrouver ce visage connu, et le réprimanda:

"Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec le "monsieur", il me semble!"

"C'est exact, Monsieur!" rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire. "On ne vous attendait plus!"

"Je le regrette, Feli. Mais j'ai été fort occupé et tenu à l'écart de mon papier à lettres pendant une éternité. De plus, avec la guerre… Il m'était impossible de revenir à Vienne."

"Monsieur en a été très affecté." annonça le brun avec peine.

Feliciano était une des rares personnes à connaître la véritable nature de la relation des deux aristocrates. Malgré son abord candide et son apparente maladresse, il se révélait être une véritable fée du logis et s'occupait de la plupart des tâches ménagères.

Il avait rapidement été mis dans la confidence… Histoire d'épargner la vaisselle lorsque, un matin, il aurait trouvé les deux amants enlacés en venant apporter le petit-déjeuner de Roderich.

Contre toute attente, il avait gardé le silence, comprenant que son maître, à qui il portait une affection presque fraternelle, se retrouvait en bien mauvaise posture si l'on venait à découvrir ses… Penchants.

"Feli… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, ce soir?"

"Une réception a été organisée…"

Gilbert acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'origine du raffut. De l'autre côté du hall, après avoir passé les portes de la salle à manger de divers salons, il découvrit l'entrée de la salle de réception. Assez vaste pour une résidence de campagne, elle courait sur toute la longueur du manoir, accaparant les baies et les terrasses qui le bordaient et donnaient sur le jardin. Les reflets de mille et uns lustres de cristal dansaient sur le parquet lustré. Dans le fond de la pièce, on avait ouvert les trois portes doubles qui offraient à la vue la salle de musique, et un pianiste était occupé de jouer une valse.

La salle était bondée. Gilbert reconnaissait la plupart des visages invités, qu'il s'agisse d'aristocrates guindés ou de dames et demoiselles emprisonnées dans leurs geôles de taffetas et de brocart.

Néanmoins, il ne cherchait qu'un seul visage, et il ne tarda pas à le trouver parmi la foule. Le seul visage qui retint son attention et lui coupa le souffle.

Au centre de la pièce, Roderich Edelstein souriait légèrement, ses délicates optiques sur le nez. Il n'avait pas changé…

Du pas de la porte où le Prussien s'était arrêté, il pouvait deviner la blancheur et le velouté de sa peau, la douceur et l'odeur de ses cheveux ébène, la courbe d'une mèche rebelle, le discret grain de beauté près de la bouche, l'éclat des yeux améthyste, qui paraissaient toutefois un peu tristes.

Ce fut à peine si, tout à sa contemplation, Gilbert entendit le domestique italien continuer sa phrase.

"…A l'occasion de ses noces."

Le sang du soldat se glaça.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Roderich valsait avec une jeune femme à la lourde chevelure brune, qui portait une robe émeraude et rayonnait, aux anges.

"Tu as bien dit… Ses noces?" demanda-t-il en faisant volte-face vers le jeune Méditerranéen.

Feliciano se contenta de poser un regard navré et triste sur Gilbert. Un regard qui valait toutes les approbations qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

Le Prussien prit une profonde inspiration et s'arracha à la vue du couple et de leurs invités. Il marcha dans la direction opposée et demanda, d'une voix étonnamment plus faible que d'ordinaire:

"Dis à Roderich… Que quelqu'un l'attend dans la bibliothèque."

Feliciano acquiesça, puis disparut parmi les invités, tandis que le soldat traversait un petit salon, décoré dans les tons bleus, celui qu'ils utilisaient le plus souvent, et ouvrait une porte donnant dans la bibliothèque.

Là, il s'adossa à une étagère, et alors qu'il patientait et refoulait toutes les émotions trop fortes qui l'assaillaient et menaçaient de lui faire perdre son sang-froid, il fut submergé par une vague de souvenirs et de mélancolie.

Tout cela était fort ironique.

C'était dans des circonstances identiques qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Roderich des années auparavant. Pire, dans ce même lieu. C'était là même qu'il était tombé amoureux, que Roderich l'avait aimé, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait là aussi qu'il perdrait son amant.

Dans l'obscurité, il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la porte ne s'ouvre et l'arrache à ses souvenirs, qui se faisaient de plus en plus douloureux à mesure qu'il réalisait que cette époque était révolue.

A la lumière vacillante d'une bougie, Roderich s'avança dans la pièce et Gilbert put enfin poser les yeux sur cet être aimé.

Le chandelier fut déposé sur un guéridon, et la voix du brun, claire, cependant intriguée, s'éleva.

"Bonsoir…" dit-il avec hésitation.

Gilbert sortit de l'ombre et se rua sur son amant, l'emprisonnant en une étreinte désespérée.

Au final, il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir l'expression du visage de Roderich lors de leurs retrouvailles, comme il l'aurait souhaité. Peu importait.

La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'il lui rende son étreinte. Qu'il enserre son uniforme de ses longs doigts fins, comme s'il voulait que plus jamais ils ne se séparent.

Toutefois, Gilbert devina que l'Autrichien n'était pas loin de pleurer lorsqu'il murmura, la gorge serrée par les sanglots refoulés:

"Gil…"

Et il répéta ce nom plusieurs fois. Il avait attendu son retour tellement longtemps que ça en paraissait presqu'irréel, comme s'il était perdu dans un de ses rêves où il retrouvait son amant.

"Gil…Mais que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écrit?"

"L'armée… était occupée. Et j'ai participé à la guerre contre l'Autriche… Ils ne faisaient passer aucune lettre entre les frontières. Je… Je suis désolé. Mais… Je suis revenu, hum? Comme je te l'avais promis."

Il écarta doucement le musicien de lui et demanda, en une vaine tentative d'humour:

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise, hum? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de noces?"

Le visage de Roderich se ferma subitement.

"Mes parents ont décrété que j'étais en âge de me marier. Tout cela était apparemment arrangé de longue date… Et moi je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Je l'ai vue deux fois avant aujourd'hui."

"Mais… Mais je suis là, Roderich. Je suis revenu."

Il caressa de ses doigts la joue ivoire de son amant, qui frémit à ce contact.

"Je ne crois pas que cela sera suffisant pour les faire changer d'avis et annuler mes noces. Je suis désolé… C'était le mariage ou les ordres, Gil, mais je n'aurais pu me résoudre à m'enfermer dans un monastère… Il m'a semblé que j'aurais plus de chances de te revoir en me mariant. Et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je suis resté…"

"Mais… Si tu es marié…" réalisa Gilbert. "Je veux dire… Plus rien… Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Plus rien ne sera… Possible entre nous."

Roderich ne répondit pas. Il se rapprocha de son amant, posa la tête sur son épaule, et murmura:

"Je t'aime, Gil."

Le cœur du soldat fut comme brisé. Cette déclaration ne sonnait pas du tout comme autrefois. Elle n'avait plus ses accents de promesse d'antan, mais plutôt… d'adieu.

La signification de ces mots qu'il avait tant rêvés d'entendre à nouveau avait changé.

"Est-ce que… tu lui dis ça aussi? A elle?"

"Il y a des choses que je ne pourrai jamais dire qu'à toi."

"Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes encore?"

"Je t'aime chaque jour davantage, Gilbert, n'en doute jamais. Je réalise à chaque heure qui passe à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu me manques."

Il prit son amant par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Il doit y avoir un moyen que tu échappes à ce mariage! Viens… Viens avec moi. Enfuyons-nous d'ici et commençons une nouvelle vie ailleurs."

"Tu m'as déjà fait cette proposition, tu te souviens?" demanda l'Autrichien avec un petit sourire triste. "Juste avant ton départ."

"Et tu m'as répondu qu'où que nous allions, nous ne trouverions jamais d'endroit comme celui-ci. Que les gens sauraient, qu'il faudrait à nouveau fuir, à nouveau recommencer."

"Et que la première fuite trop rapide ou la première forte angoisse me tuerait. Je n'ai pas une grande santé, tu le sais, Gil. J'ai besoin d'un lieu sûr et paisible pour vivre. Ce n'est pas un caprice, mais une prérogative à ma survie."

Gilbert l'étreignit à nouveau et demanda dans un souffle:

"Que va-t-on devenir, Roderich? Que vais-je devenir sans toi?"

"Qui te parle de te passer de moi?"

"C'est inéluctable. Si je reste auprès de toi, elle finira par savoir…"

"Pas si nous sommes suffisamment discrets, et…"

"Et que me proposes-tu? D'être l'amant, le deuxième, le monstre qu'on cache?"

"Le monstre, dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas toi, Gil."

"Mais crois-tu que je pourrai supporter de te voir… Mari exemplaire… Père de famille… T'éloigner toujours un peu plus de moi à mesure que tu aimeras chaque jour davantage celle qui portera tes enfants?"

Roderich ne sut que répondre.

Et ce silence blessa profondément Gilbert.

Il regrettait.

Il regrettait ce temps d'insouciance où le manoir était vide de tout visiteur importun, vide de toute présence féminine. Le temps où le manoir était seulement pour eux.

Le temps d'un amour ignoré du monde, qui alors n'était pas en mesure de le briser.

"C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter." conclut le militaire.

"C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais qui n'arrive jamais."

"Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Roderich. Je ne doute pas de ta bonne foi. Mais… Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est inévitable."

Pour toute réponse, Roderich resserra leur étreinte et réfugia son visage dans l'épaule de Gilbert.

Au loin, depuis la salle de musique, s'élevèrent des notes de musique familières.

Gilbert se raidit instantanément. Roderich leva vers lui des yeux brillants, presqu'implorants.

Leurs mains se trouvèrent tout naturellement. Roderich posa sa droite sur la gauche de Gilbert. L'albinos attira alors son amant contre lui d'une légère pression sur l'omoplate gauche de l'aristocrate, qui posa les doigts sur celle du Prussien.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se détacher. D'un seul mouvement, ils commencèrent à valser, leurs pas s'imbriquant à la perfection, jusqu'à en avoir le tournis et se perdre dans des mers pourpre ou améthyste.

Un instant, ils oublièrent où ils se trouvaient, qui les entouraient, les événements qui les avaient séparés pendant cinq ans. Ils se perdirent simplement l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, ignorant le tournis, n'écoutant que la musique.

C'était leur valse préférée. Une œuvre de Chopin que Roderich avait longuement travaillée lors des premiers séjours de Gilbert, qui la connaissait désormais par cœur. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'étaient confessés leur sentiments, ils avaient pris l'habitude de danser pour délasser Roderich après de longues heures de pratique du piano. C'était Gilbert qui donnait le rythme, à l'époque.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient enfin quelqu'un pour la leur jouer, et Gilbert songea un instant que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'ils auraient cette occasion.

La musique mourut sur le lointain piano, leur danse s'éteignit pour ne laisser place qu'à un baiser. Lent, passionné, empreint de désespoir. Et pourtant aussi enflammé qu'au premier jour.

Mais la magie fut rompue.  
La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, et se referma aussitôt.

"Monsieur…" fit la voix alarmée de Feliciano. "Madame vous cherche depuis un moment et trouve votre absence… Déplacée."

Les amants se séparèrent. Roderich attarda son regard sur le soldat, qui se tint fier et droit devant lui. Il passa une main dans les mèches argentées.

"Je reviens." dit-il. "Attends-moi ici."

Gilbert attrapa son poignet et le retint.

"Non." répondit-il, la tristesse dans les yeux et la voix basse.

"Que…"

"Non, Roderich. Je vais partir."

"Gil!" s'exclama le pianiste, horrifié. "Non, je…"

"Je ne peux pas rester ici. Tu le sais. Je t'aime, Roderich. Je te fais mes adieux. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi… Vis ta vie, oublie-moi, sois heureux."

Roderich aurait bien relevé l'oxymore, mais il était trop choqué que pour parler.

Gilbert lui adressait un regard empli de chagrin, cependant résolu.

"Rester serait comme continuer un rêve après s'être réveillé. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant… Le rêve que j'ai vécu à tes côtés perdrait sa magie si je restais et m'obstinais à poursuivre. Je préfère le briser, plutôt que d'en être déçu."

Les yeux du brun étaient écarquillés et se remplirent de larmes.

"Mais…"

Le Prussien le fit taire d'un baiser.

"Je t'aime, Roderich." répéta-t-il une fois leurs lèvres séparées.

"Je t'aime, Gilbert!"

Il se mordit la lèvre. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le visage de son amant, de son amour, puis il lui tourna le dos, adressa ses adieux à Feliciano et quitta la bibliothèque…

Le lieu de leur rencontre, le lieu de leurs adieux.

La boucle était bouclée.

Comme tout cela était ironique.

Roderich sortit de sa torpeur pour se ruer hors de la pièce à son tour, à la poursuite de cet homme qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser partir.

La porte d'entrée claquait lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, s'étant refermée derrière Gilbert. Le maître des lieux l'ouvrit et se faufila au dehors, frissonnant dans sa redingote de marié.

Il dévala les marches de pierre juste à temps pour entendre un cheval partir au grand galop et quitter sa propriété, juste à temps pour contempler, impuissant, Gilbert disparaître dans la nuit, disparaître de sa vie.

oOo

Un cavalier solitaire chevauchait à bride abattue. Il pleuvait à verses, faisait nuit noire, et le chemin de campagne boueux semblait interminable.

Les larmes se mêlaient à la pluie sur le visage d'albâtre.

Les mêmes pensées se tordaient dans son esprit et refusaient de le quitter.

Il avait abandonné Roderich. Il l'avait quitté. C'était terminé. Sept ans d'amour, cinq ans d'attente, pour une heure d'adieux.

Il savait pourtant que ç'avait été la chose la plus sage qu'il puisse décider. Après tout… Rester, ç'aurait été exposer son amant à de grands dangers. Lui, officier… N'avait que faire de sa réputation, mais Roderich, marié, noble… Ne serait pas sorti indemne d'accusations. Et puis, comment justifier sa présence au manoir? Y séjourner à demeure était impensable, y séjourner brièvement de temps en temps aurait été une torture.

Leur cœur était peut-être brisé, mais au moins, il avait la satisfaction de savoir Roderich en sécurité.

Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit la ville, il laissa son cheval à l'auberge la plus proche, et s'attabla dans un coin sombre d'une auberge avec une bouteille de liqueur.

A l'heure où Roderich était probablement en train de profiter de sa nuit de noces, lui célébrerait le mariage avec deux invités: le Schnaps et son chagrin.

oOo

"Lieutenant Beilschmidt!"

"Général." rétorqua Gilbert avec un salut.

"Quelle joie de vous revoir, Lieutenant. Je croyais que vous vouliez quitter l'armée?"

"J'ai revu mes projets. J'irai où vous me direz d'aller."

"Vous partez pour la France dès demain."

"Jawohl, Herr General."

oOo

" _Berlin, 1_ _er_ _décembre 1870._

 _Cher Roderich,_

 _C'est à regret que je t'écris cette lettre pour t'annoncer une bien triste nouvelle. En effet, mon frère est décédé le 27 novembre dernier au cours d'une bataille que nous menions en France. Je sais qu'il aurait tenu à ce que tu le saches._

 _Nous avons combattu ensemble à Amiens. Il s'est battu avec le courage et la hargne qui le caractérisaient, et il est mort en héros. Son corps repose avec les soldats tombés au champ d'honneur._

 _Je t'ai écrit cette lettre aussi rapidement que j'ai pu une fois rapatrié à Berlin. J'espère qu'elle te parviendra dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Ces derniers temps, il me parlait beaucoup de toi. J'espère que tu garderas à l'esprit l'image de cet homme brave et fier. Il t'appréciait beaucoup, je sais qu'il aurait aimé que tu ne l'oublies pas._

 _Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, ton ami,_

 _Ludwig Beilschmidt._ "

Roderich se figea aux premières lignes.

Sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, les larmes se mirent à couler.

Ce jour-là, il s'enferma dans la salle de musique, ne parla à personne, et joua la même valse de Chopin inlassablement jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et les larmes lui brouillent la vue.

oOo

"Gilbert?" s'écria Roderich Edelstein alors qu'il se tenait sur une terrasse.

Depuis la pelouse, on lui répondit:

"J'arrive!"

Avec un mince sourire, le pianiste prit le chemin de la salle de musique. Il caressa du bout des doigts les douces touches d'ivoire.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il était assis devant le piano et entamait la valse de Chopin.

C'était devenu comme un rituel.

Les années avaient passé. Quinze ans, déjà… Depuis la tragédie. Quinze ans que chaque jour, il jouait cette même valse, qui lui procurait un sentiment doux-amer. Il ne s'en lassait pas.

Lorsqu'il jouait, il pouvait presque sentir la main de Gilbert sur son omoplate, et ses doigts enserrant la main offerte de son amant. Il pouvait presque revoir les prunelles rubis se poser sur lui en un regard doux et tendre. Il pouvait presque entendre à nouveau la voix grave du Prussien déclamer les notes pour les guider dans la danse.

"Papa? Je suis là."

Le pianiste s'arrêta de jouer, et fit de la place sur le siège.

"Parfait, Gilbert. Viens t'asseoir. C'est l'heure de tes exercices."

L'adolescent s'exécuta.

Il ressemblait fort à Roderich. Des yeux violets, des traits fins. Virtuose du piano. Il avait seulement les boucles de sa mère. Il avait hérité de son caractère aventureux, également, et intrépide. Plus tard, Gilbert Edelstein désirait servir l'armée…

Ce n'était pas sans rappeler une certaine personne à son père.

"Papa… Un jour, tu m'apprendras cette valse?"

"Non, Gil… Celle-là, elle est trop douloureuse à jouer."

Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre la joue. Il ne voulait pas que soit brisé ce lien ténu qui le reliait, croyait-il, à Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Il voulait garder pour lui cet hommage privilégié qu'il rendait chaque jour à l'homme qu'il avait aimé, et aimait encore.

Malgré les années…

A quoi lui avaient servi toutes ces années? Il n'avait pas réussi à terminer son deuil secret et silencieux. Personne n'en avait jamais rien su. Personne n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre compassion, car personne n'avait jamais su qu'il en souffrait. Il n'était toujours pas passé au-dessus de ce chagrin, au-dessus de ce cœur brisé. Cette blessure, il se l'était infligée lui-même, et en garderait la marque à vie.

Avec les années, Roderich avait acquis la certitude que Gilbert n'avait pas été le seul à mourir sur le champ de bataille, ce jour-là.

Ils y étaient morts tous les deux…

FIN

* * *

Je pense qu'aucun de mes PruAus ne sera heureux. J'aime tellement les rendre malheureux et me briser le coeur...

Traduction

Jawohl, Herr General : Bien, mon Général (allemand)

Notes

La Guerre franco-prussienne eut lieu de juillet 1870 au 29 janvier 1871. Tiens donc. Coïncidence! La bataille d'Amiens eut lieu le 27 novembre 1870.

Je vous remercie de votre lecture, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu!

Une review me ferait très plaisir ~

A bientôt!

Niniel.

 **PS : Une courte fic / long OS est en cours de finition. PruHun, AusHun, GerxFem!Ita, PruxFem!Canada, Spamano, inspiré des Légendes d'Automne.**


End file.
